Burned
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Itachi cheats on deidara. How will our blonde take it? Read and find out. yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW.


The grunting and moaning coming from the opposite side of Itachi's door disturbed Deidara. Curiosity and anger prickled across the back of his neck. Why on earth was someone fucking in Itachi's room other than him?

Cautiously he stuck his head through the small bap in the door. The sight that met his eyes sent shocked horror through him.

There, on his very bed, were Itachi and Pein. Sweat coated both of their bodies as Pein continued to slam into Itachi, Deidara going unnoticed. Fresh horror coursed through him. Itachi had never let him do what he was letting this pin-cushion!

Almost against his will he felt himself harden. With an inaudible snort of disgust with himself he pulled his head back and walked off.

~ & ~

Itachi grunted as Pein slammed into him over and over his cock rubbing his balls and making him harden more. With a sudden pushy fe flipped Pein over making him slide out. Briefly he wondered if there was a slight echo of footsteps from a little way down the hallway. He promptly forgot when Pein slid a hand down his erection and squeezed while taking Itachi's lip between his teeth and gently biting it.

Itachi pushed into Pein, causing a satisfying moan to erupt from his throat. He thrusted as fast as he could, feeling himself getting closer to coming by the second . . .

~ & ~

Deidara gasped as the cold water flowed over his body. He didn't attempt to turn any hot water on. This shower was as icy as heart felt. The torment in his mind was almost unbearable to keep inside. The anger he felt was self loathing at the very fact that he could get hard by watching the cheating pair together.

______

Sasori knew something was wrong when Deidara walked past his door without so much as a glance toward him. Sasori had silently gotten to his feet and followed slowly behind. When Deidara had been in the shower for more than ten minutes and not come out he'd stripped and slipped into the bathroom recognizing Deidara's form behind the cloudy glass.

Deidara hadn't noticed that someone else had slipped into the shower till the water turned hotter and a pair of arms had slid around him to rest on either side of his hips.

The blond spun around, enraged, and pushed, expecting it to be Itachi. When finally recognized the figure he had slammed against the wall he gasped. The surprise that went through his mind was mixed with a scorching wave of desire.

_'What is he doing in my shower?'_Deidara's thought had barely formed in his mind when he saw Sasori's eyes mist and well with tears. Hurt was written plain on his features. A rush of shame swept through him as he walked forward. He had never meant to harm Sasori, mentally or physically.

Sasori could feel his eyes filling tears and couldn't stop them from falling and running down his face. All the while Deidara came closer and reached out his hands to frame the redhead's face.

Deidara leaned close and lightly flicked his tongue to Sasori's tears, silently apologizing. Sasori shivered and put his arms around the blonde's waist with his head on his shoulder as the hot water continued to flow over them.

Slowly, he became aware of a stiffness against his groin and lifted his enough to see between himself and Deidara. His cock hardened when he saw the bomber's erection against him.

No sooner than their eyes met, Deidara's mouth attacked Sasori's. Sasori parted his lips as the blonde's tongue flicked his lips, granting the other access. The redhead ran his hand down Deidara's butt then moved in between them cupping the blonde's shaft in his hand and slowly pumping.

Deidara moaned into the kiss and pulled Sasori closer. Sasori almost laughed. He cupped the blonde's thighs with his hands and tugged up, Deidara's cock pressing into his stomach. The water flowed ran down their bodies causing their skin to be slicker.

Sasori eased into Deidara till he was at his hilt. Deidara began to gasp and moan into his mouth as the redhead started to move in and out of him. Sasori pushed his lover up against the wall as he thrusted faster and faster.

Deidara pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back in pleasure. He let out a long moan, making Sasori shiver in pleasure. The redhead grabbed his Uke's long member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh . . .ha . . .Sa-Sasori no Danna . . .ahh." Deidara moaned, nearly screaming over the water as Sasori hit his prostate. With a cry Diedara cane in Sasori's hand. Shuddering, Sasori came a few seconds later.

__________

Itachi glanced into Sasori's room and saw that he wasn't there. It was at moment that he heard the noise coming from Deidara's bathroom. He quietly snuck into his room and poked his head through the open bathroom door. He saw two figures leaning against each other, panting heavily.

His eyes grew wide as he realized who they were and what they had just done. Sasori was leaning on Deidara, eyes shut. The blond was gently stroking his hair, saying something that could not be heard over the running water.

Just then Pein walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Guilt scorched through heart. Deidara had just done with someone else. Itachi reached up and pried Pein's hands from him and turned to face his pierced lover. Pein was gazing questioningly at him.

"What's this," an irritated voice said from behind him, "two unfaithful people in my room?"

Deidara had pulled back the glass door, and with Sasori in his arms, stepped out.

"Deida-kun . . .please don't yell." It was a quiet whimper but heard none the less.

"I'm sorry Sasori-dana. I promise not to yell." Deidara's head swiveled to where he could see Pein, peeking out from behind Itachi. He shrugged past the pair and strode to his bed, laying Sasori down. He grabbed the blanket at the end of his bed and spread it over his lover's naked body.

Snatching a towel, he wrapped it around his waist before walking into the hallway. Getting the silent request, Pein and Itachi followed, leaving a worried Sasori behind.

"The only thing I have to say to you is, I will not put up with someone who cheats on me. After tonight the only place I want see your faces is on missions. Other than that keep out of my way." With that he turned and stalked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
